


The name

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: It’s mostly just torture. I just wanted to write Nelo/Dante story and it always end up look something like this.





	The name

”Hold him down” Nelo shook his head while looked the smaller demons trying to hold Dante on his back. He walked closer them at the moment when Dante threw some of the demons off of him. Nelo chuckled little bit watching them. He liked the energy that Dante still had on him. It would be more fun to see him break if he had more energy from the start.

Nelo was now close enough to them and decided to help the smaller demons. He places his hand on Dante’s neck which surprised the demon hunter. His blue eyes met with Nelo’s.  
”Mundus favorite toy is here” Dante smirked. Nelo started to squeeze his throat so hard that Dante wasn’t able to breathe. Of course his body started to fight back and tried to free him from Nelo’s hold.  
”Very funny” Nelo said with the cold tone watching Dante’s struggle. Finally Nelo eased his hold and Dante gasped air.  
”You will be his next toy” Nelo brought his own face close to Dante’s. The devil hunter just spit on his face while still trying to breathe with small smirk on his face.  
”Soon you are not able to laugh” Nelo just answered.

While Dante had been focused on Nelo some of the smaller demon’s had opened his abdomen and they put something inside him.  
”Enjoy your gift” This time Nelo smirked and let go of Dante when the wound on his stomach had closed. Suddenly Dante felt sharp pain inside his abdomen. The white haired man rolled on his side holding his stomach in pain. The pain didn’t stop. It continued on different spots in his stomach. He looked at Nelo mix of anger, pain and surprised look on his face.  
”There is a demon eats you from the inside. Don’t worry you are not gonna die from it because your are too strong still” Nelo answered to the question that Dante wasn’t able to ask.  
”I will see you later” Nelo smiled little bit and left the room.

Dante had rolled around the floor in pain. He had tried to open his stomach with his nails. He had been in and out of devil trigger many times. He didn’t know how long. It felt like really long time. He now just was on the floor shivering. He didn’t have energy to move. He just felt the pain inside his body. He wanted it to stop. He was tired. Then Nelo stepped inside the room again. Dante just turned his head to look at who had walked in.

Nelo walked to Dante kicking him on his back. Nelo pressed his nails against Dante’s stomach opening it up. Dante moved little bit under the other.  
”Shh..... it is over for now” Nelo said and took the little demon out of Dante’s body. The pain was gone and Dante’s body relaxed which made him fell in unconscious. Nelo picked up Dante’s limb body.  
”You will be mine and only mine Dante and I will be your safehaven” Nelo said and carried Dante out of the room.

When Dante finally started to wake up everything was hazy in his eyes. He felt something soft under him and saw human figure.  
”Vergil....?” He mumbled. The figure moved closer to him and soon Dante got hard slap on his face.  
”Wrong name” Nelo said coldly. The slap hurted Dante’s neck quite badly  
”Ready to round two?” Nelo asked and didn’t wait for answer and just took hold from Dante’s wrist and now just dragged him with.

The idea was the same as last time but this time Dante’s hands were chained on the wall so he wasn’t able to move around so much or try scratch his stomach open. Nelo opened Dante’s stomach and but this time two of eater demons inside him. Dante was still tired of yesterday so the pain got him faster

Dante was moving around a lot trying to ease the pain as best as he was able to but nothing really helpped him. His body was forced to devil trigger and in and out of it again which made the tired Devil hunter even more tired so this time he cried out of the pain. He opened his wrists to the chains. He bit is lip so hard that is started bleeding. They drove him to the point that his body just shivered on the floor and the wounds didn’t heal.

Nelo stepped in to room to let. He looked at the poor thing on the floor shivering. He came closer and softly turned Dante on his back with his leg. Then he opened Dante’s stomach to get the demon out. Dante let out painful cry which made Nelo smile a little bit.  
”You have such a nice voice” Nelo brushed Dante’s cheek softly before freed his hands. Dante moved his hands trying to get hold from Nelo. Nelo looked how Dante tried but he was tired.

Nelo finally picked Dante up and the other nuzzled against him which surprised Nelo little bit. This was one of the biggest diffenrence between the twins. Dante was much more emotional than Vergil had ever been and ut showed on things like this. Dante wasnted to be close to someone when hurted to his limits. Or maybe it was just that Nelo reminded Dante from Vergil.

When Nelo finally got to his room Dante was already sleeping against him. The other placed the sleeping one on the bed still looking at the messy haired and bloody devil hunter. Nelo placed his hand on Dante’s cheek and brushed his thumb over it softly. The next day wasn’t going to be easy for Dante.

Nelo woke Dante up. He had slept against Nelo again. Maybe it just felt more safe than sleeping alone in place like this. The devil hunter was looking horrible already. Messy hair, tired eyes and painful look on his face. He needed more rest but he wasn’t going to get it.  
”Today is the day many in here has waited for” Nelo said with the cold tone picking Dante up. He didn’t fight back. He knew that he wouldn’t been able to win.

Nelo brought Dante to new room switch made Dante little bit confused. Nelo let him down and Dante stood on his legs little bit shaky but was able to keep himself up. Nelo walked close to the door and just turned to look at Dante.  
”Okay he is yours” he said and suddently different kind of demons spawn from the floor. Now Dante knew what was going to happen.

Of course Dante tried to fight but he was so bad shape that he was under the demons quite easily. They made him bleed, broke his bones and played with his guts. They made him yell, scream and cry. When they stopped Dante was on his stomach on the ground coughing blood. He thought it was over but out of now where he felt sharp pain in his ass. One of the demons had entered in him and now started to fuck him quite fast pace making Dante to cry. When the first one finished next one started and Dante’s wasn’t able to do anything else than just cry.

Everything stopped when Nelo stepped forward and walked to crying Dante. He lift his head from his chin.  
”I’m..... sorry... Vergil...” Dante mumbled crying. When Nelo heard Vergil’s name he picked Dante up from his neck now choking him. Dante tried to gasp air and his body moved as much as it was able to.  
”I was going to end this from the day but you made me change my mind” Nelo looked coldly to struggling Dante. He let go of other when the struggling ended. Dante just dropped on the floor even more lifeless than he already was.  
”He is yours the whole night just keep him alive” Nelo said and left the room.

Next morning Nelo came back to room switch was full of blood and other body fluids. Dante was middle of the room shaking and mumbling something. Nelo walked the closer and lifted Dante’s head with his shoe.  
”I’m sorry.... I’m sorry....” Dante mumbled looking at Nelo crying and looking scared. He also really didn’t look at Nelo more like looking at something what wasn’t there. Nelo picked Dante up from the floor and right aftrr that Dante took surprisingly strong hol from Nelo still mumbling the same sentence.  
”Shhh... it can be all better you just listen to me” Nelo said smoothing softly Dante’s hair  
”I will... Nelo...” Dante mumbled crying.  
”That is good to hear” Nelo smiled.


End file.
